


Kokochi yoku nagareru kono oto ni

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Despair, Established Relationship, Existential Crisis, Friendship, Love, M/M, Promises, Routine, Suicide, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Guardava le fotografie.Quel sorriso enigmatico, quello sguardo che non era mai stato in grado di leggere del tutto.Eppure, era uno dei motivi per  cui Kota l’aveva sempre amato.Perché con lui non sentiva mai il peso della quotidianità.Perché ogni giorno era diverso.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	1. Gyuttotsu nai da te wo hanasanai yo

_Gyuttotsu nai da te wo hanasanai yo_

_Guardava le fotografie._

_Quel sorriso enigmatico, quello sguardo che non era mai stato in grado di leggere del tutto._

_Eppure, era uno dei motivi per cui Kota l’aveva sempre amato._

_Perché con lui non sentiva mai il peso della quotidianità._

_Perché ogni giorno era diverso._

_Perché sentiva di avere sempre qualcosa di nuovo da scoprire, qualcosa che l’altro avesse ancora da mostrargli._

_Sapeva che non esistevano due persone uguali al mondo, ma era certo che nessuno si avvicinasse nemmeno lontanamente al somigliare ad Inoo Kei._

_Era la sua unicità che Kota amava._

_Che non avrebbe_ mai _smesso di amare, nonostante tutto._

<>o<>o<>o<>

Quando quella sera Yabu era tornato a casa, era certo che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava.

Aveva aperto la porta di casa, stupendosi nel trovare tutte le luci spente.

Erano solo le undici di sera, ed era strano che Kei fosse andato a letto a quell’ora.

Quando aveva premuto l’interruttore per accendere le luci nella stanza principale, tuttavia, la cosa gli era apparsa ancora più strana.

Inoo era rannicchiato sul divano.

Non stava facendo niente: la televisione era spenta, non aveva in mano il cellulare né il computer.

Si teneva le ginocchia contro il petto con un braccio, mentre l’altro ciondolava dal bordo del divano.

Nel vedere le luci accendersi, si voltò in sua direzione.

Kota lo fissò con gli occhi sbarrati, sorpreso da quella situazione.

“Kei-chan...” mormorò, ma l’altro non lo lasciò parlare.

“Ko!” gli disse, alzandosi dal divano e andandogli incontro, con un sorriso sul volto.

Lo abbracciò, stringendolo forte, mettendogli il viso nell’incavo del collo e chiudendo gli occhi con espressione beata.

Il più grande impiegò qualche secondo per reagire, ma poi ricambiò la stretta.

“È successo qualcosa?” gli domandò poi, mantenendo un’aria stupita per l’anomalo comportamento del fidanzato.

“Mi sei mancato, tutto qui” spiegò quello, sciogliendo l’abbraccio e scrollando le spalle.

“E cosa ci facevi fermo al buio?” insistette.

L’altro smise di sorridere solo per un attimo, cosa che insospettì Kota maggiormente.

“Niente di che. Ero stanco, e mi sono messo lì ad aspettarti” fu la sua unica spiegazione, che altro non fece che insospettire maggiormente il più grande.

Ma decise di lasciar perdere.

Era appena tornato dopo aver girato lo Yan Yan Jumping con Hikaru. Era maledettamente stanco, aveva voglia di mettersi sotto le coperte e cercare finalmente di riposare.

Non ce l’avrebbe fatta a sopportare di stare dietro ai ragionamenti spesso privi di un filo logico di Kei, non quella sera.

Gli sorrise, fingendo che non ci fosse niente di strano, e gli si avvicinò per baciarlo sulle labbra, delicatamente.

Poi si diresse in cucina in cerca di qualcosa di commestibile.

Entrato nella stanza stava per dirigersi verso il frigo, quando l’altro lo fermò.

“Ti avevo preparato la cena. Ho fatto la pasta alla carbonara, ma ormai sarà fredda” si avvicinò al ripiano in marmo, prendendo in mano il piatto.

Yabu fece un sorriso stentato, scuotendo la testa.

“Va benissimo anche così, grazie” rispose, prendendoglielo dalle mani e posandolo sul tavolo; poi afferrò velocemente un paio di bacchette e si sedette.

“Mi dispiace, mi sono regolato male con il tempo. Pensavo che saresti tornato prima, a dire il vero” gli disse il più piccolo, con aria di scuse.

Kota scrollò le spalle, iniziando a mangiare.

Era almeno la millesima volta che mangiava la pasta alla carbonara fatta da Kei.

Era l’unica cosa che gli riusciva bene in cucina.

Fredda non era un granché; ma era meglio di qualsiasi altra cosa che potesse trovare in frigo.

Perché sapeva di casa, sapeva di familiarità.

Gli faceva pensare al fatto che l’altro l’avesse preparata per lui, ed era qualcosa in grado di farlo sentire... al sicuro, in un certo senso.

Amato.

“Scusami, avrei dovuto avvertirti. Oggi c’è stato brutto tempo e abbiamo dovuto ritardare un po’ le riprese del programma. Mi dispiace, ma mi è completamente passato di mente” gli spiegò, a bocca piena.

Kei gli sorrise, facendo un gesto con la mano come a dire che non era importante.

“Non ti preoccupare, non è importante” mormorò.

Yabu continuò a mangiare, velocemente, non tanto per la fame quanto per la voglia di finire in fretta la cena e poter finalmente andare a letto.

Meno di un quarto d’ora dopo, si alzò da tavola per mettere il piatto nel lavello.

“Grazie, Kei-chan. Era buonissima.” disse, quasi automaticamente.

Il più piccolo sospirò. Sembrò sul punto di ribattere, di dire qualcosa, ma alla fine sembrò ripensarci.

“Sono felice che ti sia piaciuta, Ko.” mormorò.

Era palese che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava.

Ma Yabu, di nuovo, si sentì troppo stanco per pensarci.

<>o<>o<>o<>

Inoo lo guardava da svariati minuti ormai, senza che il più grande se ne fosse accorto.

Gli piaceva guardare Yabu.

Lo rilassava, in qualsiasi frangente. Stava leggendo un libro, lo teneva con una mano mentre con l’altra teneva la pagina successiva, pronto a girarla, chiaro segno che gli piaceva quello che leggeva. Aveva un’espressione attenta, concentrata, con le sopracciglia corrugate e le labbra semidischiuse.

Fu solo dopo un altro paio di minuti che si sentì osservato; lanciò un’occhiata a Kei, con aria confusa.

“Che cosa c’è?” gli domandò, mentre l’altro gli sorrise.

“Niente. Ti stavo guardando” rispose, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

“Perché?” insistette invece Kota.

Inoo gli si avvicinò, montandogli a cavalcioni con un gesto repentino, prendendogli il libro dalle mani e mettendolo da parte sul comodino di fianco al letto.

Si chinò, fin quando la bocca non fu all’altezza dell’orecchio dell’altro.

“Perché mi piace guardarti” rispose, in un mormorio, per poi spostare il viso e cominciare a baciarlo, spingendo i propri fianchi contro i suoi in un gesto inequivocabile.

Lo stava baciando da meno di un minuto, mordicchiano pigramente le labbra dell’altro, quando si rese conto che da parte sua non c’era nessuna reazione.

Si scostò lievemente, lanciandogli un’occhiata confusa.

“Che cosa c’è?” domandò, smettendo di muoversi.

Vide Yabu fare una smorfia e poi fare presa sulla sua gamba, per farlo tornare dalla sua parte del letto.

“Mi dispiace, Kei. Sono davvero stanco stasera, le riprese mi hanno ucciso” si limitò a dirgli, riprendendo il libro e tornando a leggere, dopo avergli lanciato uno sguardo di scuse.

Inoo rimase immobile per qualche secondo, spiazzato.

Poi sospirò, come arrendendosi.

“Vado a farmi una doccia” gli disse soltanto, dirigendosi velocemente verso il bagno senza dargli il tempo di rispondergli.

Cosa che, in effetti, l’altro non fece.

Si richiuse la porta alle spalle, girando la chiave nella serratura; poi andò ad aprire l’acqua, ma non si svestì.

Poggiò la schiena contro il muro, lasciandosi scivolare verso il basso.

Si passò le mani sul viso, strofinandoselo come se volesse cancellare i propri pensieri.

Era stanco anche lui.

Avrebbe voluto dirlo a Kota.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che era stanco di quella situazione.

Dirgli che gli mancava qualcosa.

Che avrebbe voluto, per una volta, vederlo tornare a casa con quel suo sorriso che lui adorava, quello che una volta non abbandonava mai il suo volto, nemmeno dietro le telecamere.

Che lo abbracciasse avendo realmente voglia di farlo, che si interessasse a quello che faceva quando non si vedevano.

Yabu non era mai stato una persona eccessivamente romantica, ma Kei non aveva mai dubitato del suo amore nei suoi confronti, _mai_.

Non fino a quel momento, almeno.

Odiava quella lenta metamorfosi che stava subendo il loro rapporto, e quel modo di fare di Kota del quale probabilmente era inconsapevole, ma che lo faceva sentire come se non fosse altro che una presenza scontata nella sua vita.

Avrebbe solo rivoluto indietro il suo ragazzo, quello di cui si era innamorato, quello che era in grado di farlo sentire la persona più importante della terra.

Si alzò da terra, fissandosi allo specchio con aria disgustata.

“Che miracoli vuoi, Kei?” mormorò alla sua immagine riflessa, sarcastico.

Aveva sempre visto, tramite gli amici, o pettegolezzi raccontati con leggerezza, di relazioni che finivano senza una reale motivazione, con il desiderio che spariva e l’amore che si trasformava in qualcosa da sopportare e non di cui godere, e aveva sempre pretenziosamente pensato che a lui non sarebbe mai successo.

Ma ora vacillava, perché sapeva che quelli non erano altro che i primi segni di qualcosa che cominciava a marcire.

Qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto essere salvato, prima che fosse completamente distrutto.

E non ci voleva un miracolo per sistemare le cose, di questo ne era sempre convinto.

Ci voleva quella dedizione che a lui non era mai mancata, perché per il rapporto che aveva con Yabu avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa, perché l’aveva costruito a fatica, perché aveva lottato per la propria serenità.

E perché lo amava ancora nello stesso identico modo in cui lo amava da quando l’aveva conosciuto, e non se lo sarebbe lasciato scivolare via fra le dita senza fare niente per trattenerlo.

Sospirando, chiuse l’acqua, uscendo dal bagno cercando di fare meno rumore possibile.

Come pensava, Kota si era già addormentato.

Aveva il libro ancora aperto, abbandonato sul proprio petto mentre la mano teneva il segno.

Lo prese e lo appoggiò nuovamente sul comodino, per poi sistemare le coperte sopra il ragazzo.

Si distese accanto a lui, tornando ad osservarlo, ma con una sensazione diversa.

Lo invidiava.

Lo invidiava, perché il suo tipo di stanchezza si poteva curare con una notte di sonno.

La sua stanchezza, ormai era qualcosa di sperimentato, si sarebbe ripresentata il mattino dopo, non appena si fosse svegliato e avesse trovato la parte di letto accanto a lui vuota, le lenzuola sistemate, come se non ci avesse mai dormito nessuno.

Era qualcosa che lo faceva sentire maledettamente solo.

Che Yabu riuscisse a cancellare quella sensazione da lui: sarebbe stato un buon miracolo, per cominciare.


	2. Tsumeta sa kimi ni honoo wo miru

_Tsumeta sa kimi ni honoo wo miru_

_Prese la mano del fidanzato e la strinse forte._

_Non l’avrebbe lasciata andare._

_Aveva desiderato farlo milioni di volte, perché sentiva che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato fra loro._

_Eppure non ne aveva il coraggio._

_Non voleva affrontare la solitudine, e si sentiva maledettamente codardo per questo._

_Yabu aveva sempre saputo mascherare bene le sue debolezze, ma questo non significava che lui stesso non ne fosse consapevole._

_Così come era conscio del fatto che, in quel momento, la mano che aveva fra le sue era l’unica cosa in grado di tenerlo a galla, senza permettergli di affondare._

<>o<>o<>o<>

Inoo lo sapeva.

L’aveva sempre saputo.

Il modo in cui Hikaru li guardava, le occhiate segnate da profonda tristezza che seguivano lui e Yabu, in quei rari momenti di intimità che si concedevano quando erano tutti insieme, quel suo modo di fare che voleva apparire forzatamente spensierato, talvolta anche menefreghista...

Lo conosceva da troppi anni per non sapere che cosa gli passasse per la mente.

E conosceva quegli occhi quando si posavano su Kota, perché erano identici ai suoi.

Sapeva che Hikaru amava il suo fidanzato, che lo amava da quando erano ancora Ya-Ya-Yah, che probabilmente, esattamente come lui, l’aveva sempre amato.

Continuava a ripetersi che sarebbe stato normale voler fare qualcosa in merito, eppure non riusciva a fargliene una colpa, né a voler sollevare l’argomento.

Aveva fiducia in Yaotome, nella sua lealtà. E poi, cosa più importante di tutte, riusciva perfettamente a comprendere quello che provava.

Sin da quando erano dei juniors, Yabu aveva sempre emanato un’aura alla quale era pressoché impossibile resistere.

Non aveva nessun’attrattiva particolare, Inoo era il primo ad ammetterlo, ma non si poteva fare a meno di rimanere affascinati da lui.

O di innamorarsi, com’era successo a lui e com’era successo a Hikaru.

C’era qualcosa nei suoi modi di fare, nella sua dolcezza e nella sua semplicità che lo rendevano, a parer suo, una persona alla quale non si poteva non volere stare accanto.

Era per questo che non aveva mai parlato con Hikaru.

Era per questo che non gli avrebbe mai chiesto di farsi una ragione del loro rapporto.

Perché sapeva che se le parti fossero state invertite, lui non si sarebbe fatto una ragione, non avrebbe mai smesso di guardare Yabu in quel modo e provare una sorta di brivido ogni volta che lo faceva.

E quindi rimaneva a guardare, perché non vi era altra soluzione.

Kota non aveva la minima idea di quello che passasse per la testa dell’amico, ne era certo, così come era certo del fatto che Hikaru non si sarebbe fatto avanti. Si sarebbe accontentato di continuare ad osservarlo da lontano, perché quella era la parte di Yabu che gli era concessa e quello avrebbe preso, perché era meglio di niente.

E per quanto Inoo volesse fare qualcosa per aiutarlo a stare meglio, per quanto l’amicizia che li legava fosse abbastanza profonda da fargli desiderare di vedere un sorriso finalmente sincero sul suo volto, non aveva mai fatto niente al riguardo.

Si sentiva un po’ inutile, a dire il vero, ma continuava a ripetersi che non c’era altro che potesse fare, e che non era comunque nella posizione adatta a fare alcunché.

E, paradossalmente, il pensiero di quello che provava Hikaru lo faceva sentire meglio, talvolta, per quanto si rendesse conto di come una cosa del genere fosse maledettamente egoista.

Perché quando il comportamento di Yabu lo portava all’esasperazione, quando la sua mente cominciava a vagare verso tutte quelle piccole cose che fra loro non andavano più bene, pensava a Yaotome, pensava a quell’amore inespresso e a come Kota in lui vedesse solo un amico, e allora sapeva di essere fortunato a stare al suo fianco, e sopportava i problemi più di buon grado.

Finché ci riusciva.

Quel pomeriggio avevano girato una puntata dello Shokura, e ogni suo buon proposito aveva rischiato di infrangersi.

Ricordava alla perfezione il discorso che Yabu gli aveva fatto qualche anno prima, e che non mancava di ripetere di tanto in tanto.

Che non dovevano stare troppo vicini quando giravano. O davanti ai giornalisti. O durante le registrazioni. E in pubblico.

Inoo aveva capito, e si era comportato di conseguenza.

Prima che Yabu cominciasse ad esagerare, almeno.

Prima che il ‘troppo vicini’ diventasse ‘vicini e basta’, e lui cominciasse a respingerlo del tutto ogni qualvolta in cui lui tentava anche solo di avere un contatto fisico con lui.

Sapeva che Kota era stressato, e gli avrebbe anche perdonato quegli eccessi se solo quello fosse stato il loro unico problema.

Se una volta tornati fra le quattro mura di casa loro la sera poi Yabu gli avesse concesso tutti quei momenti di intimità che gli sottraeva durante il giorno, allora sì che sarebbe passato oltre la sua freddezza.

Ma lui non lo faceva, e Inoo continuava a domandarsi che senso avesse allora amare una persona.

Quello avrebbe voluto dire ad Hikaru.

Che l’amore che provava lui per Yabu era inespresso e che non era poi così tanto diverso dal suo, che invece era ricambiato.

Kei avrebbe voluto afferrarlo in quel momento, mentre registravano, baciarlo, dire a tutti che lo amava e andare incontro alle conseguenze, farsi licenziare e poter vivere una vita normale con il suo fidanzato, perché era stanco di farsi rubare tutto di quel rapporto da quel maledetto lavoro.

Ma sapeva che Kota non l’avrebbe perdonato se avesse fatto una cosa del genere, e sapeva anche che dietro alle sue richieste non c’era la minima traccia di egoismo, perché aveva sempre pensato a loro prima ancora che a se stesso.

E per proteggere loro due si era logorato così tanto che non era più in grado di godersi ciò che aveva tentato di salvare, era questo che Inoo odiava.

Lo odiava perché aveva ben poco da imputargli, e nessuno con cui prendersela.

Era solo il tempo che aveva fatto loro del male, e la paura, quella che in una relazione non avrebbe dovuto esserci, quella con la quale convivevano da quando le cose fra loro si erano fatte troppo importanti, quando avevano cominciato a valere la lotta per mantenerle nascoste ad occhi estranei.

Ogni tanto gli capitava di sognare di svegliarsi nel corpo di qualcun altro, di qualcuno che non avesse responsabilità, che avesse il diritto di camminare per strada mano nella mano con la persona che amava solo per il puro gusto di farlo.

Si sentiva in gabbia.

E il fatto che in quella gabbia con lui ci fosse anche Yabu, ultimamente non sembrava aiutarlo.

<>o<>o<>o<>

Hikaru sapeva che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Nel corso della sua vita, c’era stata più di una volta in cui l’avevano accusato di essere superficiale, e in fondo a lui andava bene così.

Con la scusa di essere superficiale, poco attento a quello che gli accadeva intorno, poco empatico, aveva sempre visto dietro la facciata che le persone a cui teneva volevano mostrare; spesso e volentieri, aveva visto anche troppo, cose che non avrebbe voluto notare.

C’era qualcosa che non andava fra Yabu e Inoo, e la cosa non gli piaceva affatto.

Aveva impiegato anni ad accettare la loro relazione.

Anni in cui aveva continuato a pensare che quello al posto di Kei avrebbe potuto essere lui, a pensare a quello che sarebbe stata la sua vita con Kota accanto, a quello che avrebbe avuto se solo avesse rischiato, se solo avesse avuto anche solo la minima possibilità che il più grande potesse ricambiare quell’amore, che invece era sempre rimasto solo un sentimento nascosto dentro di lui, che pian piano lo aveva lacerato.

Aveva imparato a stare meglio, tuttavia.

Aveva imparato a convivere con quelle ferite, e ad osservare da lontano Kei e Kota essere felici insieme senza provare rancore, senza pensare continuamente a quello che provava lui, perché in fin dei conti sapeva di non poterci fare niente.

Semplicemente, amava. Amava, e non sapeva se in quell’amore ci fosse più colpa o felicità.

Colpa, perché tanto Yabu quanto Inoo erano fra i suoi migliori amici, e ogni volta che pensava al sentimento che reprimeva non era in grado di non sentirsi come se li stesse tradendo.

Felicità, perché aveva imparato ad accontentarsi delle piccole cose, dei piccoli gesti ai quali Kota probabilmente non prestava nemmeno attenzione, ma che per lui erano tutti.

Un messaggio di auguri per le feste, una telefonata per chiedergli di vedersi, un sorriso senza una reale motivazione.

Nel corso degli anni aveva accumulato centinaia di piccole cose come quelle, e le aveva messe insieme per creare quel suo piccolo sprazzo di serenità momentanea, effimera, ma che comunque era meglio di niente.

E lui del ‘meglio di niente’, era divenuto un esperto.

Ora che vedeva dei netti cambiamenti nel rapporto fra loro due, tuttavia, non poteva fare a meno di tornare a quello stato di confusione attraverso il quale era già passato, che aveva già vissuto, e dal quale non era uscito del tutto illeso.

Non erano mai stati particolarmente propensi all’essere troppo vicini l’uno all’altro quando erano insieme a tutti gli altri, quindi non poteva dire di vederli distanti.

Ma vedeva le loro espressioni, i cambiamenti in esse, il modo in cui il sorriso era lentamente sparito dai loro volti per fare spazio ad un velo di malinconia quasi impalpabile, ma presente.

Per un attimo era anche stato felice, come se quella potesse essere un’occasione per lui.

Poi aveva visto Yabu, le sopracciglia corrucciate e il volto segnato da chissà quale pensiero, e si era sentito un mostro.

Al punto in cui era, odiava il fatto che qualcosa potesse essere cambiato. Perché non era bravo ad avere a che fare con quei cambiamenti, non era bravo a ricominciare da capo, non era bravo a convivere con il fatto che la loro felicità, quello che l’aveva sempre convinto a farsi da parte, stesse andando sbiadendosi.

Avrebbe voluto solo sapere cosa fare, come comportarsi.

Ma sapeva che cosa sarebbe accaduto alla fine. Sapeva che sarebbe rimasto in un angolo a guardare, come sempre, con il senso colpa per non essere in grado di mettere a tacere i propri pensieri, e continuando a sentirsi un estraneo in mezzo a loro.

Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per aiutarli, perché sapeva che avrebbe fatto sentire meglio anche lui.

Eppure al contempo avrebbe voluto che le cose seguissero il proprio corso, anche a costo di vedere la felicità della persona che amava sgretolarsi sotto i suoi occhi, senza essere in grado di fare niente per lui, perché lui non era nessuno.

Amava Yabu.

E odiava quell’amore che provava nei suoi confronti come non aveva mai odiato nell’altro.

Avrebbe voluto svegliarsi e non provare niente nei suoi confronti.

Non provare niente e basta.

E, nei momenti peggiori, avrebbe voluto semplicemente non svegliarsi più.


	3. Tsutaeru neiro wa chigau

_Tsutaeru neiro wa chigau_

_Gli capitava di pensare a tutte le notti che avevano passato insieme, ai primi tempi della loro relazione._

_A quando tutto sembrava ancora semplice._

_A quando passavano ore fra quelle lenzuola, intrise del loro sudore._

_A quella smania di sentirsi sempre più vicini, a quando sentirlo sotto di sé, intorno a sé non sembrava essere abbastanza._

_Alla sua pelle contro la sua, ai respiri che si fondevano, al suo odore che non lo abbandonava mai._

_Ci pensava sempre con un sorriso, e pensava che in quei momenti gli sembrava una cosa normale, ma che a conti fatti quelle notti erano una conquista, qualcosa che per lui si avvicinava alla perfezione._

<>o<>o<>o<>

L’aveva ignorato troppo a lungo.

Aveva ignorato i suoi sguardi malinconici, quelle stranezze che non erano più tipiche dell’Inoo Kei che conosceva, ma che si facevano quasi sordide, a tutto quello che gli taceva.

Quella mattina, mentre facevano colazione insieme, in silenzio, gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata ed era rimasto inorridito da se stesso.

Perché di fronte a sé aveva uno sconosciuto, perché l’ultima volta in cui aveva guardato Kei, in cui l’aveva guardato _davvero_ , era sicuro che non ci fosse quello sguardo sul suo volto.

Che cosa era successo al loro rapporto?

Cosa lo aveva distratto a tal punto da non capire che la persona che professava d’amare non era felice?

Perché era disattento, ma non poteva mentire a se stesso al punto tale da dirsi che Kei fosse felice.

Rimase a fissarlo per qualche secondo, fino a quando il più piccolo non alzò lo sguardo in sua direzione.

“Kei-chan?” gli disse a quel punto, e l’altro sembrò trasformarsi. Alzò lo sguardo, dapprima sorpreso, poi sorrise apertamente.

“Cosa c’è, Ko?” gli domandò, con tono carico d’aspettativa, e il più grande sentì come se l’avessero appena pugnalato all’altezza del cuore.

Quanto tempo era passato dall’ultima volta in cui era stato lui ad iniziare a parlargli? Quanto era passato dall’ultima volta in cui era stato lui a cercarlo, e non il contrario?

“Oggi abbiamo la giornata libera” gli disse, cercando di non dare segni di turbamento. “C’è qualcosa che ti piacerebbe fare?” chiese, attendendo una risposta mentre vedeva il sorriso sul volto dell’altro diventare sempre più grande, sempre più sincero.

Parve pensarci per un po’, ma alla fine scrollò le spalle.

“Niente di speciale. Visto che non capita spesso, possiamo anche rimanere in casa a fare qualcosa. Mi basta che stiamo insieme, lo sai” gli disse, chinando il capo in una sorta di atteggiamento pudico che a parer di Yabu poco gli si addiceva.

Questi annuì, cercando di sorridere a sua volta.

“Per me va benissimo. Anche...” aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Anche a me fa piacere stare un po’ insieme io e te” aggiunse, prima affrettarsi a finire la propria colazione e alzarsi da tavola.

Era vero.

Gli faceva piacere passare un po’ di tempo da solo con Kei.

Eppure continuava a chiedersi per quale ragione quella frase, pronunciata da lui, apparisse così costruita, così fasulla.

Yabu era conscio del fatto che le cose fra loro non andassero più bene come una volta.

Eppure aveva lasciato correre ogni minimo segno di difficoltà, pensando ingenuamente che ignorandoli i problemi si sarebbero risolti da soli.

Negli ultimi mesi non si era concesso nemmeno un minuto per fermarsi e pensare alla sua relazione con il fidanzato, e ora che lo stava facendo gli sembrava come se qualcosa fosse cambiato, come se loro due avessero perso la complicità che avevano prima.

Avrebbe voluto incolpare il tempo che passava, incolpare le difficoltà di ogni giorno, il lavoro, la miriade di pensieri che gli affollavano la mente, ma non poteva essere solo quello.

Guardare Kei, parlargli come se fosse un estraneo, chiedersi che cosa gli passasse per la testa, quando prima era in grado di capirlo solo con uno sguardo, erano cose che gli facevano paura.

E non riusciva a non darsi la colpa di quei cambiamenti.

Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa, ma senza riconoscere la persona che gli stava davanti, non aveva nemmeno indizi su dove cominciare.

Non sapeva come si fossero ritrovati a letto.

Sapeva che erano sul divano in salotto, a guardare un film, e che ad un certo punto Kei aveva preso il telecomando e aveva spento la televisione, prima di saltargli letteralmente addosso.

Yabu era stato preso alla sprovvista, ma l’aveva lasciato fare.

Si era lasciato baciare, e l’aveva baciato.

Si era lasciato toccare, e l’aveva toccato.

Quando il più piccolo si era alzato, senza separare la propria bocca dalla sua, l’aveva seguito fino in camera da letto, con dei movimenti quasi automatici.

E con gli stessi movimenti aveva cominciato a spogliarlo, sentendo le mani di Inoo che facevano la medesima cosa, fino a quando entrambi non si erano ritrovati nudi sotto le lenzuola.

Ora Kei aveva la lingua sulla sua erezione, mentre le mani gli tenevano fermi i fianchi per evitare che spingesse dentro la sua bocca, soffocandolo.

Yabu gli teneva una mano intrecciata nei capelli, stringendo sempre più forte, al punto che fu sicuro di avergli fatto male, sebbene l’altro non si fosse lamentato.

Quando venne nella sua bocca, finalmente si sentì bene, per la prima volta da... settimane? Mesi?

Non pensò a niente in quei secondi. Solo alla sensazione della lingua di Kei su di lui, ai suoi mugolii soffocati, al fatto che erano insieme in quel momento, cosa che non accadeva da troppo.

Strinse gli occhi al punto tale che gli fecero male, aprendoli solo quando sentì la bocca del più piccolo lasciarlo andare, delicatamente, per tornare accanto a lui.

Sorrideva.

Yabu gli passò una mano intorno alla vita, stringendolo forte a sé come se non volesse lasciarlo andare mai più.

Ed era questo quello che provava, in effetti.

Rimase fermo solo per qualche minuto, in silenzio, prima di recuperare le forze.

Sempre tenendolo per la vita, si spostò sopra di lui, facendosi spazio in mezzo alle sue gambe e cominciando a baciarlo sul collo.

Quando lo sentì cominciare a gemere sorrise, continuando a toccarlo ovunque le sue mani arrivassero, in ogni posto che sapeva farlo impazzire, come dei gesti meccanici che compiva il suo corpo.

E fu proprio quel pensiero a farlo vacillare.

_Come dei gesti meccanici che compiva il suo corpo._

Si alzò di scatto, mentre l’altro lo guardava con aria a metà fra il sorpreso e l’incuriosito.

“Ko? Che cosa è successo?” gli domandò, preoccupato, ma lui non gli rispose subito.

Perché era diventato meccanico?

Perché quel momento di assoluta estasi di pochi minuti prima era durato così poco, e la sua testa aveva ripreso a lavorare, a farlo pensare anche troppo per quello che la situazione richiedeva?

Non doveva essere meccanico.

Doveva essere istintivo, naturale.

Ripensò a tutte le volte, poche a dire il vero, in cui avevano fatto sesso negli ultimi mesi, e si rese conto che c’era sempre lo stesso fattore ricorrente.

Si spogliavano, si baciavano, si toccavano, lui lo preparava, entrava dentro di lui e tutto era finito prima ancora che potessero davvero pensare se andasse davvero bene o meno.

Era sempre la stessa routine, e solo ora Yabu si rendeva conto che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato.

Si sentì come sull’orlo di un precipizio.

Si alzò dal letto, prendendosi la testa fra le mani come se così facendo potesse bloccare i suoi stessi pensieri.

Guardò Kei, ancora seduto sul letto, ancora con espressione confusa, e si sentì male nel solo guardarlo.

Quello era l’uomo che amava, ne era sempre stato sicuro.

O forse, anche amarlo era diventato un gesto meccanico?

<>o<>o<>o<>

Inoo continuava a fissarlo, non comprendendo fino in fondo quello che fosse successo.

L’aveva condotto fino a dove voleva lui.

Aveva provato a farlo rilassare, ed era convinto di esserci riuscito.

Aveva voglia di fare sesso con lui, e più che una reale eccitazione voleva essere più un conforto, la prova che c’era ancora qualcosa da salvare, la prova che almeno quell’aspetto della loro relazione fosse rimasto ancora integro, per quanto la consolazione sarebbe stata pur sempre magra.

E ora che Yabu si era fermato e lo guardava con quell’espressione quasi disgustata, non sapeva che cosa pensare.

“Ho... ho fatto qualcosa, Kota?” gli chiese, senza nemmeno sapere da dove venisse quel ‘Kota’ al posto del familiare e rassicurante ‘Ko’.

Vide il più grande indietreggiare, mordendosi un labbro.

“Mi dispiace, Kei. Io... non credo di riuscirci” mormorò, mentre sul suo viso si leggevano chiari i segni della vergogna.

L’altro rimase immobile.

“Che cosa significa che non ci riesci?” domandò, sorpreso dalla calma del suo stesso tono.

Calma che Yabu non mantenne.

“Non lo so che cosa significa!” urlò, per poi prendere un respiro profondo e abbassare la voce. “Non lo so che cosa significa, Kei. So solo che non ci riesco, che mi sembra... strano, ecco. Io...” sospirò. “Che cosa ci è successo, Kei?” gli chiese alla fine, come se non fosse in grado di aggiungere altro.

Inoo lo guardò.

Lesse lo smarrimento nei suoi occhi, e cercò di comprenderlo, di provare a capire quello che sentiva in quel momento.

E forse sì, lo capiva. Ma non riusciva a giustificarlo.

“Me lo chiedi adesso che cosa ci sta succedendo?” si alzò a sua volta dal letto. “Me lo chiedi ora, Yabu? Quando sono mesi che non mi parli davvero, quando sono mesi che non fai altro che respingermi, quando sono mesi che non mi fai sentire altro che un accessorio e non una persona?” gli disse, con il tono di voce che si faceva man mano più altro.

Fece una pausa, aspettando che l’altro dicesse qualcosa.

Ma Yabu tacque, probabilmente preso alla sprovvista. Inoo non se la prendeva pressoché mai, non perdeva mai la calma, non usava mai quel tono con lui.

Il più piccolo non attese oltre, continuando a parlare.

“Sono io che dovrei chiederti che cosa ci sta succedendo, ma se nemmeno tu hai una risposta allora non lo so che cosa possiamo fare. Perché io sono sempre qui che ti aspetto, ma tu non arrivi mai! Torni casa stanco, e lo capisco, non vuoi che abbiamo contatti davanti agli altri e lo capisco, sei stressato e lo capisco. Io _ti_ _capisco_ Yabu, e non comprendo perché tu non faccia nemmeno il minimo sforzo per capire me!” gli disse, e all’ultima frase non riuscì a reggere oltre la tensione.

Sentì le prime lacrime cominciare a solcargli il viso.

Ne asciugò una, due, tre e poi decise che non aveva senso, e scoppiò a piangere.

Sentì ogni singola parte della tensione accumulata negli ultimi mesi scorrere in quelle lacrime, e si domandò per la prima volta che senso avesse continuare, quando l’unica cosa che voleva fare in quel momento era annegare in quelle stesse lacrime.

Ma non gli era concesso, perché se era vero che stava annegando, era pur vero che il mare dal quale stava venendo risucchiato era solo Yabu, l’incertezza, il dubbio, e l’amore che provava per lui, quello al quale non riusciva più a trovare un senso.

Vide il più grande avvicinarsi a lui lentamente, fino a che non se lo ritrovò seduto accanto con un braccio intorno alla sua spalla.

Avrebbe voluto accasciarsi contro di lui e continuare a piangere, far passare quel dolore atroce che provava all’altezza del petto e poi asciugarsi il viso con la convinzione che poi tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio, ma sapeva di non potersi concedere il lusso di crederci.

Scostò il braccio del ragazzo, e questi non ne sembrò nemmeno troppo stupito.

“Ti amo, Kei” mormorò soltanto in risposta, e Inoo sapeva che era vero, ma sapeva anche che come risposta non poteva essere sufficiente.

“Ti amo anch’io, Kota” mormorò, sentendosi improvvisamente sfinito. “Ma amarti mi sta distruggendo, lo capisci?” aggiunse.

L’altro non rispose.

Si alzò dal letto, senza mai staccare gli occhi da lui.

Si avviò verso la porta, con passo incerto, come se non avesse chiare le proprie intenzioni.

Alla fine lo guardò negli occhi, e Inoo si sentì come se la propria sofferenza si specchiasse in quella che traspariva da quegli occhi.

“Esco. Io... ho bisogno di pensare” mormorò, prima di andarsene.

Inoo tenne bene a mente quelle spalle, e l’immagine di Yabu che se ne andava.

Sentì la porta di casa sbattere ed ebbe voglia di ricominciare a piangere.

Si sentiva abbandonato.

Capiva che Yabu volesse pensare.

Capiva che fosse confuso, perché quella confusione lui la provava da troppo tempo ormai.

Ma il problema era di loro due, e non era giusto che lui in quel momento fosse da solo.

Si passò le mani sul volto, facendo presa con le unghie sulla carne, graffiandosi, facendosi del male, come se il dolore fisico potesse fargli dimenticare quello che provava in quel momento.

Non ci riuscì.

Il dolore non spariva.

E quello che faceva più male, era il pensiero che avrebbe voluto essere consolato, avrebbe voluto essere abbracciato, avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire che presto sarebbe finito tutto.

E che l’unica persona da cui avrebbe voluto sentirlo dire, in quel momento non c’era.

Pensò alla felicità che aveva provato con Kota, a come si era sentito negli anni che avevano passato insieme, a come l’amore che provava per lui lo facesse sempre sentire come se fosse sul punto di scoppiare.

Ora era scoppiato.

E quell’amore, si era trasformato in un incubo.

Terrorizzato dai suoi stessi pensieri, si chiese fino a che punto avrebbe potuto spingersi per quell’incubo.


	4. Kore shika dekinai yo

_Kore shika dekinai yo_

_Si era chiesto spesso come loro due avessero finito con lo stare insieme._

_Si domandava se fosse stato un caso o se Kei fosse andato a cercarlo._

_Si ricordò della prima volta che l’aveva baciato, e gli venne da ridere al pensiero dello sguardo del più piccolo, un misto fra la confusione e la felicità._

_Era il pensiero di riuscire a renderlo felice che l’aveva sempre mandato avanti nel corso degli anni._

_E quella felicità, quella dedizione, quel suo restargli sempre accanto nonostante tutto, gli facevano capire quanto amore avesse ricevuto, forse senza nemmeno apprezzarlo come avrebbe meritato._

_Inoo Kei lo amava, più di quanto avesse mai amato chiunque l’altro, e lui sperò di essere riuscito a fargli capire che quel sentimento era assolutamente reciproco._

_Yabu fissò il fidanzato, con un sorriso triste._

_No. Niente si sarebbe mai nemmeno potuto avvicinare all’amore che lui provava per Kei._

<>o<>o<>o<>

Quando Hikaru era andato ad aprire alla porta, era rimasto sorpreso nel trovarsi davanti Kei.

Dal suo sguardo poteva capire chiaramente che c’era qualcosa che lo turbava, che aveva pianto probabilmente e la cosa lo atterrì mentre nella sua mente cominciavano a prospettarsi gli scenari peggiori.

“Kei... entra, io... non ti aspettavo” gli disse, scostandosi dall’uscio per farlo passare.

Il più grande chinò il capo, entrando nell’appartamento con calma, togliendosi le scarpe e seguendo il padrone di casa fino in salotto.

“Mi dispiace di essere venuto senza avvisarti prima. Ti ho disturbato?” domandò, e Hikaru notò che il suo tono di voce appariva forzatamente controllato. Si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

“No, assolutamente. È... è successo qualcosa?” gli chiese, sempre con una certa ansia nonostante l’apparente calma dell’altro.

Lo vide mordersi un labbro, come se stesse cercando di capire se quello che doveva dirgli rientrasse nella definizione di ‘successo qualcosa’. Ma alla fine, parve optare per un no.

“No, non è successo niente. Niente di grave, almeno, sta tranquillo” gli disse, e all’altro fu difficile credergli, ma lo lasciò continuare. “C’è qualcosa di cui vorrei parlarti, Hikka” gli disse, sedendosi sul divano.

Il biondo rimase in piedi di fronte a lui; non aveva il minimo indizio su quello che l’altro avesse intenzione di dirgli, ma per qualche ragione l’istinto gli diceva di non sedersi insieme a lui sul divano, di non mettersi a proprio agio.

“Di cosa?” domandò, sulla difensiva.

Inoo distolse lo sguardo da lui, rivolgendolo verso un punto non definito alle sue spalle.

“Di Kota” disse, con decisione. Poi incrociò le braccia al petto, lasciandosi ricadere contro la spalliera del divano. “Del fatto che tu sei innamorato di lui” aggiunse, e Hikaru sentì gelarsi il sangue nelle vene.

_Del fatto che tu sei innamorato di lui..._

Venendo spesso malgiudicato, aveva imparato a non malgiudicare le persone; per questo non aveva mai creduto davvero che Kei fosse così fuori dal mondo come dava a vedere.

Pensava che avesse un buono spirito d’osservazione, ma di certo non credeva che si fosse accorto di quello che lui provava per Yabu.

E non lo credeva per il semplice fatto che non ne aveva mai dato segno; non aveva mai dimostrato ostilità nei suoi confronti, né gelosia, né la minima preoccupazione.

Hikaru si chiese se fosse perché gli voleva bene, perché non lo riteneva una minaccia o solo perché nutriva fiducia in lui.

Non sapeva se al suo posto avrebbe fatto lo stesso.

Non ribatté alla sua ultima affermazione, e attese che continuasse a parlare.

“Lo so che sei sempre stato innamorato di lui. E credimi, mi dispiace di essere in un posto in cui avresti voluto essere tu, perché amo Kota ma voglio bene a te, e il fatto che tu abbia sofferto... non mi ha mai fatto sentire del tutto in pace con me stesso” gli disse, aggrottando le sopracciglia come se si fosse appena imbattuto in un pensiero spiacevole nei meandri della propria mente.

Hikaru si affrettò a rassicurarlo.

“Non devi... Kei-chan, tu ami Yabu e lui ama te. Io non ho mai pensato che tu... ecco...” arrossì, nuovo a quella sensazione di disagio “Non l’ho mai vista come se tu mi avessi portato via qualcosa. È te che Yabu ama, non me. Con il tempo me ne sono fatto una ragione” spiegò, chinando lo sguardo.

Inoo rimase assorto per qualche secondo, quasi in contemplazione.

“Non lo puoi sapere questo. Io ho detto a Kota che l’amavo e tu non l’hai mai fatto. Forse se gliel’avessi detto le cose sarebbero andate diversamente” disse, e Hikaru si azzardò ad alzare nuovamente gli occhi in sua direzione.

“Non sono d’accordo. Yabu non ha iniziato ad amarti dal nulla solo perché tu gli hai detto di essere innamorato di lui. Se siete stati insieme tutti questi anni significa che quell’amore è reciproco, e che se anche tu non gli avessi mai detto niente lui comunque non sarebbe mai stato capace di provare per me quello che ha sempre provato per te” ribatté, rendendosi conto solo alla fine di quanto gli facesse male pronunciare quelle parole a voce alta, sebbene fosse un pensiero nel quale si era spesso crogiolato nel corso degli anni.

Kei lo guardò negli occhi, sorridendo.

Hikaru si sentì a disagio per quel sorriso, per quella presenza, per il fatto che non riusciva a comprendere che cosa il più grande stesse cercando di dirgli.

Fu a quel punto che Inoo si alzò dal divano, avvicinandosi a lui e continuando a fissarlo, tanto che a Yaotome riuscì difficile non distogliere lo sguardo da quegli occhi penetranti.

“Hikaru... io e te proviamo lo stesso sentimento nei confronti di Yabu. E tutto quello che vogliamo è che sia felice. È così anche per te, no? Tu vuoi che sia felice, indipendentemente dall’averti accanto o meno, oppure non avresti sopportato così di buon grado la nostra relazione” gli disse, con tono pacato.

Yaotome si morse un labbro, e poi annuì.

Certo che voleva che Kota fosse felice. A lungo andare, fatti i conti con quello che provava e con il fatto che non sarebbe mai stato ricambiato, il sorriso sul volto dell’altro era diventata l’unica cosa importante per lui.

Inoo annuì a sua volta, quasi distrattamente, poi continuò a parlare.

“Io amo Yabu. E voglio che sia felice, esattamente come lo vuoi tu. Indipendentemente dalla mia presenza” la sua voce parve tremare per un secondo, come se stesse vacillando. “Tu proteggilo come io lo amo” mormorò alla fine.

Hikaru lo guardò con occhi sbarrati.

Non comprendeva il significato di quelle parole.

Non sapeva perché Kei in quel momento si trovasse di fronte a lui, perché avesse voluto precisare proprio in quel momento l’amore di Hikaru per il proprio fidanzato, non sapeva il perché di quel discorso sulla felicità di Kota.

Sapeva solo che provava un vago senso di inquietudine, al quale non riusciva a dare voce.

Kei chiuse brevemente gli occhi, e quando gli riaprì il suo sguardo appariva nuovamente fermo, deciso.

Si avviò verso la porta, senza dire una parola. Solo dopo che si fu rimesso le scarpe e sul punto di andare via, si voltò nuovamente verso il più piccolo.

“Promettimelo, Hikka” gli chiese, e questi lesse una nota di disperazione in quel tono così controllato.

“Te lo prometto, Kei” rispose, incerto sul perché stesse promettendo, su _cosa_ stesse promettendo.

Ma Inoo in quel momento se ne andò, lasciandolo da solo con i suoi dubbi.

Sentì il respiro farsi pesante, e cercò di regolarlo, di scacciare quella sensazione di... _sbagliato_.

Era chiaro che Inoo volesse proteggere Yabu. Che lo volesse felice.

Ma lui, in tutto quello, che ruolo aveva?

Era Kei a pensare alla felicità del più grande, perché non era un diritto di Hikaru farlo, e quello non sarebbe cambiato mai.

Si accasciò sul divano, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Quella sensazione non si decideva ad abbandonarlo.

<>o<>o<>o<>

Quando Kei tornò a casa, si sentì improvvisamente vuoto.

Non sapeva cosa pensare.

O meglio, era stanco di pensare.

Erano giorni che non faceva altro. Mesi, forse.

Ed era forse proprio per quella sua incapacità di non lasciarsi tormentare dai propri pensieri che ora si ritrovava in quella situazione.

La sera prima Yabu era tornato a casa dopo ore.

Gli aveva chiesto scusa, ma era come se non credesse realmente di avere qualcosa per cui scusarsi.

E non per presunzione, ma perché nemmeno lui sapeva esattamente che cosa avesse fatto.

E del resto, anche Inoo lo ignorava.

Nessuno dei due aveva delle colpe, eppure avevano delle responsabilità entrambi.

Kota aveva lasciato che il tempo scorresse senza fare niente per rallentarlo, lasciando che li trasportasse in quel vortice che li aveva feriti, li aveva trasformati, fino a renderli irriconoscibili l’uno agli occhi dell’altro.

E lui dal canto suo si sentiva un fallimento.

Anni prima, quando lui e Yabu si erano messi insieme, aveva creduto che niente potesse scalfirli, non finché si amavano, non finché rimanevano l’uno accanto all’altro.

Si era sbagliato. Aveva ferito Kota ed era stato ferito a sua volta, e il dolore che provava adesso era troppo per poter effettivamente sperare che passasse, per poter fare qualcosa di concreto per far sì che sparisse.

Non aveva più voglia di lottare, solo di arrendersi finalmente, per trovare finalmente riposo, per non essere più costretto a pensare.

Chiudere gli occhi, per non vedere lo sguardo di Yabu e dover constatare che quegli occhi non erano più suoi come una volta, che si erano pian piano spenti e che lui non era più in grado di riconoscerli.

Aveva amato Kota dal primo momento in cui l’aveva visto.

Aveva costruito quell’amore, gli ci era voluta pazienza, e alla fine quello stesso amore era diventato qualcosa che entrambi potessero condividere.

Erano andati avanti in quel modo per del tempo, senza che la situazione riuscisse a mutare in nessuna situazione.

Non avrebbe saputo dire che cosa fosse subentrato poi a far sì che quell’amore si scindesse, che ognuno dei due diventasse padrone del proprio amore, senza riuscire tuttavia a metterne l’altro a parte.

Non era questo quello che voleva, non era questo che meritavano.

Andare avanti in quel modo gli sembrava come un insulto a quello che avevano condiviso durante quegli anni.

Ma non sarebbe stato in grado di guardarlo negli occhi e dirgli che fra loro era finita, perché non era così.

Lui avrebbe continuato ad amarlo per sempre, perché era così che doveva essere.

E, ne era certo, anche Yabu non avrebbe mai smesso di amarlo.

Tutto quello che sperava in quel momento, era che quello stesso amore non diventasse un ostacolo per la felicità del più grande.

Lentamente si diresse verso il bagno, con passo strascicato, come se realmente non ne avesse voglia.

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, cominciando lentamente a svestirsi.

Aprì l’acqua, senza aspettare che divenisse calda, mettendosi direttamente sotto il getto gelido.

Si passò le mani davanti al viso, tremando.

Continuò a tremare anche quando l’acqua si riscaldò, e allora comprese che non era colpa del freddo.

Sospirò profondamente, chiudendo gli occhi.

Quando li riaprì piangeva, felice che le gocce d’acqua si mischiassero alle sue lacrime, perché potesse fingere almeno con se stesso di avere ancora una parvenza di dignità.

Sempre muovendosi lentamente poi, mise la testa fuori dalla doccia, sporgendosi verso il lavello, prendendo un rasoio dalla mensola.

Si sedette a terra, facendo forza sulla testina per far uscire la lama.

Rimase ad osservarla, cominciando a rigirarsela fra le dita come per convincersi a lasciarla andare.

Ci provò, ci provò davvero.

Continuò a pensarci mentre avvicinava il filo della lama al proprio braccio.

Continuò a pensarci mentre la posava sulla pelle.

Continuò a pensarci mentre faceva pressione, muovendola dal basso verso l’alto seguendo la linea della propria vena.

Sempre più pressione, sempre più pressione.

Il sangue spiccava maggiormente sul pallore della sua pelle.

Vederlo lo fece sentire... _strano_.

Calma, perché sapeva che di lì a poco i suoi occhi si sarebbero chiusi e lui finalmente avrebbe potuto riposare.

Paura, perché qualcosa dentro di lui gli diceva che avrebbe dovuto fermarsi, ma non riusciva a farlo.

E nel frattempo, ripeteva la medesima operazione sull’altro braccio, mentre cominciava a sentire girare la testa e gli occhi chiudersi.

Preoccupazione, perché non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa l’immagine di Yabu, di quello che avrebbe provato, del dolore che per l’ennesima volta gli avrebbe causato.

Terrore, perché nonostante quello che stava facendo a se stesso, prima di chiudere gli occhi non riuscì a reprimere il desiderio di vedere il volto di Kota per l’ultima volta.


	5. Hanaretete mo futari kawaranai yo

_Hanaretete mo futari kawaranai yo_

**__ **

_Yabu era entrato in casa con una strana sensazione indosso._

_Tutte le luci erano spente._

_Tacque, indeciso se chiamare Kei o meno, e fu a quel punto che lo sentì._

_Acqua che scorreva._

_Si era diretto verso il bagno, quella sensazione non lo abbandonava._

_Aveva bussato._

_“Kei-chan? Sono a casa” disse, con voce abbastanza alta da sovrastare lo scroscio._

_Non ricevendo risposta, provò ad aprire la porta, felice che l’altro non l’avesse chiusa a chiave._

_Fu una felicità effimera._

_Ci mise un po’ prima di mettere a fuoco l’immagine di fronte a lui._

_Ci mise un po’ prima di capire._

_Si avvicinò lentamente alla doccia._

_Al di là del vetro riusciva a scorgere la figura di Kei._

_Riusciva a vedere che era accasciato a terra._

_Trattenne il fiato, e scostò il vetro._

_L’urlo che lanciò fu così forte che pensò che non sarebbe stato in grado di parlare per il resto della sua vita._

_Prese il corpo di Inoo per le spalle, cadde in ginocchio accanto a lui, inzuppandosi dell’acqua che aveva cominciato a scorrere sul pavimento del bagno._

_Afferrò due asciugamani, facendo pressione con esse sui polsi di Kei, come a voler fermare il sangue._

_Come a volersi convincere che ci fosse ancora qualcosa da fare._

_Ma l’aveva visto._

_Aveva visto il sangue incrostato nei contorni netti dei tagli. Aveva visto il volto di Kei e il suo corpo pallidi più del solito._

_Aveva visto il suo petto, immobile._

_E in quel momento aveva realizzato._

_Aveva cominciato a piangere, senza riuscire a fermarsi, stringendosi forte al corpo del fidanzato, cercando ancora del calore residuo sulla sua pelle, urlando di nuovo quando non ne trovò._

_Non sapeva dire per quanto fosse rimasto immobile in quella posizione. Abbracciato a lui, stretto, senza avere la forza per fare niente, senza riuscire a pensare, mentre il freddo dell’acqua che gli scorreva intorno, dei vestiti zuppi indosso a lui, del corpo privo del fidanzato si impossessavano di lui._

_Avrebbe voluto rimanere fermo in quella posizione per sempre._

_Restargli indosso e lasciarsi morire come era morto lui._

_Non riusciva a pensare niente di coerente, ma nella confusione che regnava nella sua mente l’unica cosa di cui era certo che non aveva intenzione di vivere in quel mondo se non c’era Kei accanto a lui._

_Pianse, perché non sapeva che altro fare._

_< >o<>o<>o<>_

_Si era rialzato._

_Aveva affrontato quella situazione._

_Aveva fatto quello che gli altri si aspettavano che facesse._

_La mattina del funerale si era alzato, si era vestito e aveva aspettato che Hikaru e Yuya lo andassero a prendere._

_C’era il sole._

_Yabu era certo che avrebbe ricordato quel giorno per sempre._

_C’era il sole, e lui pensava che non fosse giusto._

_Era come se il tempo si prendesse gioco di lui._

_Non voleva dire addio a Kei. Non era pronto._

_Non credeva che lo sarebbe mai stato._

_Tutti gli dicevano di farsi forza. Gli stavano accanto, pronti ad offrire la propria spalla nel caso in cui avesse voluto piangere._

_Li odiava, uno per uno._

_Voleva urlare loro che non aveva bisogno di niente. Solo di riavere il suo Kei indietro, e di capire perché avesse deciso di andarsene, lasciandolo da solo._

_Perché avesse deciso di morire._

_Perché Yabu aveva sbagliato fin troppe cose nella sua vita, ma ce n’erano alcune sulle quali era convinto._

_Era convinto di aver amato Kei, nel bene o nel male._

_Anche se non era sempre stato in grado di dimostrarglielo, anche se gli aveva fatto più male di quanto potesse immaginare._

_Ma per quanto potesse trasformarsi, per quanto potesse perdere la purezza iniziale, l’amore non poteva portare morte._

_Tristezza, a volte. Dolore, quando le cose non andavano come avrebbero dovuto. Ma mai,_ mai _morte._

_Ne era sempre stato convinto. E Kei l’aveva contraddetto, mostrandogli per l’ennesima volta quanto lui fosse in grado di essere cieco._

_“Guarda come si muore per amore, Kota”_

_Se lo immaginava alla perfezione, con quel suo viso falsamente ingenuo e quel suo modo di fare pacato e fuori dagli schemi._

_“Guarda come si muore d’amore”_

_Quel viso, lo sapeva, lo avrebbe inseguito fino alla fine dei suoi giorni._

<>o<>o<>o<>

Erano passati i giorni. Poi le settimane, e i mesi.

Gli anni.

Tre anni da quando Kei se n’era andato, e ogni mattina Kota continuava a svegliarsi sperando di trovarlo al suo fianco.

Sperando che quello che aveva vissuto non fosse altro che un incubo.

Si era ripreso.

Alcune ferite si erano rimarginate, altre meno, ma rimanevano sempre le cicatrici.

Quella mattina, come centinaia di altre, aprì gli occhi e si voltò verso la parte di letto accanto alla sua.

Hikaru era già sveglio. Lo guardava, assorto.

A Yabu tornò alla mente il modo in cui Kei faceva la medesima cosa, ma scacciò quel pensiero.

“Buongiorno” disse al più piccolo, sforzandosi di sorridergli.

Era sempre uno sforzo.

“Buongiorno” gli rispose questi, il cui sorriso invece appariva sempre spontaneo.

Non era stato semplice per Yabu abituarsi.

Hikaru aveva cominciato a stargli sempre più vicino dopo la morte di Kei.

Durante i primi tempi aveva faticato a farlo aprire; pian piano tuttavia era riuscito ad andare oltre il muro che si era costruito intorno, e Yabu aveva scoperto che con lui era più semplice parlare che con altri.

Non che dicesse molto, o comunque cose che l’altro volesse sentirsi dire.

Parlava sempre di questioni pratiche, o del lavoro, mai di come si sentiva o di quello che provava.

Ma ad Hikaru sembrava bastare quello.

Non stavano insieme da molto.

Qualche mese, non di più.

A Kota era parsa una conseguenza della loro stessa vicinanza; si erano ritrovati a letto insieme senza che lui nemmeno se ne rendesse conto.

Quella sera aveva pianto, sentendosi un mostro per questo.

Aveva pianto perché non era più stato con nessuno, non dopo quello che era successo, e sentire Hikaru così vicino, sotto di lui, sentire la sua pelle contro la propria gli aveva riportato alla mente Inoo, i momenti che avevano trascorso insieme in quel medesimo frangente, il suo odore, il suo respiro, quegli che gli mancavano mortalmente ogni singolo giorno della sua vita.

Era andato avanti, comunque.

Aveva resistito fino alla fine alla tentazione di scappare, e poi si era accasciato accanto al più piccolo, gli occhi colmi di lacrime fissi sul soffitto.

Non era scappato.

Era ancora lì, accanto ad Hikaru, perché stare da solo ormai gli faceva troppa paura.

Si era interrogato spesso sulla natura del loro rapporto, senza mai riuscire a darsi troppe risposte.

Voleva bene ad Hikaru.

Non lo amava.

Di certo, non lo amava quando aveva amato Kei.

E quanto ancora lo amava.

Eppure non l’aveva respinto, e ora conviveva con un senso di colpa che pareva soffocarlo.

Ma non avrebbe fatto niente per cambiare quella situazione, perché ormai era stanco.

Ventiquattro anni ed era stanco della vita.

Era solo il pensiero di Kei che lo mandava avanti.

Pensare al giorno in cui era morto. Pensare al suo funerale, a quel sole che brillava sulla peggiore giornata della sua vita, beffardo.

Pensare ai momenti felici che loro due avevano passato insieme.

Pensare al dolore che gli aveva causato.

Pensare che lui lo amava, più di quanto forse Yabu potesse immaginare.

Pensare che se era morto era solo colpa sua, perché non c’era altra conclusione possibile.

Che era morto di quell’amore, e non era giusto.

Ora Yabu voleva continuare a vivere, per dimostrare a se stesso e a lui che era possibile anche vivere con il peso di un amore che era solo un ricordo.

Vivido, ma pur sempre un ricordo.

Un ricordo che il tempo non gli avrebbe mai portato via.

Perché tramite quello stesso amore che viveva in lui, era un po’ come se vivesse anche Kei.

E l’unica cosa che Kota potesse desiderare era quella: pensare che in qualche modo contorto, assurdo, fuori dall’umana comprensione, Inoo potesse ancora vivere, anche se lontano dalla sua portata.

Era per questo che avrebbe continuato a vivere, per loro due.

Perché per loro due, Kei invece era morto. 

<>o<>o<>o<>

Hikaru non si era mai illuso.

Conosceva il suo ruolo, sapeva qual era il suo posto e l’accettava.

Sapeva che Yabu gli voleva bene.

Che non lo amava.

Che di certo non lo amava come aveva amato, e ancora amava, Kei.

Riusciva a percepire la sua presenza nello sguardo del più grande ogni singolo giorno.

Aveva imparato a riconoscere i segni: sapeva quando veniva colto dai ricordi, quando lo vedeva più malinconico o quando sorrideva senza una buona ragione, e sapeva che dentro di lui c’era ancora tutta la vita che loro due avevano passato insieme, e che Kota preferiva vivere quella vita nei propri ricordi che crearne una nuova con lui.

E lui non lo pretendeva, del resto.

Aveva ancora ben chiare nella mente le ultime parole che Inoo gli aveva rivolto.

_Amo Yabu. Tu proteggilo come io lo amo._

Quando aveva saputo che era morto, che si era tolto la vita, aveva finalmente compreso il significato delle sue parole.

Gliel’aveva promesso, e non sarebbe venuto meno a quella promessa.

Si era insinuato lentamente nella vita di Kota, lottando per farsi accettare.

Sopportando l’umiliazione di non essere niente per lui, a conti fatti.

Sopportando il pensiero che ogni volta in cui loro due erano insieme il più grande immaginava che al posto suo ci fosse Kei.

Sopportare il pensiero che non l’avrebbe mai fatto felice, perché non ne era capace, perché Yabu non sarebbe mai più stato felice.

Ma non era quello che doveva fare.

Lui lo doveva proteggere, e lo faceva tutti i giorni, con il pensiero sempre ad uno dei suoi migliori amici che era morto con l’ultimo pensiero al bene dell’uomo che amava.

Hikaru sapeva di non poter eguagliare quell’amore, e nemmeno ci provava.

Si limitava a rimanergli accanto.

Giorno dopo giorno, senza mai vacillare.

Ogni tanto gli capitava di pensare a come stesse anni prima, quando il suo amore per Yabu era tutto per lui.

E lo amava ancora.

Ma pensare a quanto avrebbe voluto stare al suo fianco allora, a quanto avrebbe voluto avere il diritto di baciarlo, di toccarlo, di essere suo e paragonarlo alla situazione che vivevano in quel momento, sviliva quell’amore.

Perché non era così che avrebbe voluto stargli accanto. Non era così che avrebbe voluto essere suo.

Non sentendosi un oggetto, e non una persona.

Ma non se ne sarebbe andato, perché non aveva il coraggio di mancare alla parola data e perché, nonostante tutto, non sarebbe mai riuscito ad abbandonare Yabu.

Avrebbe solo voluto che l’amore che provava per lui tornasse ad essere quello di un tempo.

Non corrisposto come sempre. Distante, perché se distante sarebbe rimasto sempre lo stesso.

Ora capiva come un sentimento potesse trasformarsi in qualcosa di tanto insopportabile.

Capiva un po’ come si fosse sentito Kei, per quanto i loro problemi fossero diametralmente diversi.

Cominciava a sentirsi come se intorno a lui si fosse lentamente costruita una prigione dalla quale non riusciva a fuggire.

E il pensiero che quella prigione, in fondo, fosse il suo destino, lo spegneva.

Viveva, rassegnato.

Viveva al posto di Kei, che era morto per non sopportare il peso di quelle sbarre.

Viveva, e si sentiva in colpa.

Perché quando pensava al passato, ai sorrisi che illuminavano il volto di Yabu, desiderava essere morto al posto della persona che era in grado di farlo sorridere in quel modo.

D’amore si poteva morire, Kei gliel’aveva dimostrato, e ora lui finalmente lo capiva.

Perché di quell’amore, lui era morto dentro.


End file.
